New Adventures, Old Foes
by Wildatheart843
Summary: Viggo is back, and with a thirst for revenge on Hiccup and the other Rider's. His way of quenching that thirst? Their kids. Read the start of the Original Rider's and their kids' journey to defend the Dragon Eye, and themselves from the returning foe.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Snoggletog! (Or any other Holiday you celebrate) I am so happy I got this finished and posted on Christmas like I wanted to! It is currently 11:15pm where I live, so yay! I made my deadline!_

 _Just to let everyone reading this know, you should probably read Round and Round before you continue with this story. You don't have to, but it might be best if you want to understand._

 _ **Midnightsky0612:**_ _(Review on 'That Fateful Day')_ __ _Thank you very much!_

 _*Two days after the events of Round and Round. *_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Is it done yet?"

"Man, are you ever impatient…"

Hiccup and Hazel were both at the Forge, Hiccup leaning over the leather saddle he was working on, Hazel bouncing impatiently on the nearby desk. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his daughter and walked over to her, plucking her off the table. Hazel folded her arms across her chest and followed her father back to his work table.

"Why are you in such a rush? Have somewhere you need to be?" Hiccup sent a questioning glance at Hazel, before turning back to his work.

"I just want to hurry and get this on Periwinkle so we can go on a flight without having the possibility of me falling and breaking my neck." Hiccup chuckled and stood up, moving towards the tools rack.

"Ah, finally named her I see? Where'd you come up with that?" Hazel ran a hand over the almost finished saddle, then moved back out of the way of her father.

"Saw the flower on the way back from the Edge, and I thought it would be a cute name." Hiccup smiled and was about to respond when a knocking sounded at the entrance by the door, followed by a Razorwhip chortle. The two Haddocks turned to see Henrik and Ingrid, their dragons behind them, standing at the doorway to the Forge. Hazel smiled and waved at them in greeting.

"Hey guys!" The two teens gave their own greetings as they made their way into the Forge, signalling for their dragons to stay outside.

"Hello to you too, missy!" Ingrid strode over to Hazel, swinging her arm around the smaller girls' shoulders, Henrik moving forward as well, stopping on Hazel's other side, arms crossed over his chest.

"How's the saddle coming along Chief?" Henrik looked to Hiccup, the Chief standing up straight, stretching his back and arms.

"Well, it would be done if _someone_ , not naming who, would calm her impatient disposition for a moment." Hiccup sent a pointed look at Hazel with a grin, Hazel giving a sheepish smile in response.

"Hehe, sorry Dad." Hiccup rolled his eyes and twisted Hazel around, causing Ingrid's arm to drop back down to her side. He rested his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"Why don't you three go do something with the others so I can get this done. I'll let you know as soon as it's finished." Hiccup gently shoved his daughter out the door, then turned to the other teens. "And make sure to keep her occupied, Thor knows what happens when that child gets bored." Henrik and Ingrid snickered at Hazel's offended look.

"Um, hello? I'm right here you know! And I resent that! When have I ever-"

"Dragon Training when you were eight, ring a bell?" Hiccup called out, interrupting Hazel as he returned to his work station. The teens then burst out laughing, leaning onto each other for support as they watched their friends' cheeks flush bright red.

"Ok! Ok, we're going!" Hazel scurried off, Periwinkle following her new rider, along with the other still laughing teens and their dragons. "Oh, hush up you two, don't even start." This just caused Hazel's friends to laugh harder, Hazel rolling her eyes as they all made their way to the Great Hall.

0o0o0

"You never did tell us what happened when you went to the Edge to find your dragon with your Dad."

 _Great._

Hazel, Ingrid, Henrik, Jay, Destin, Jerrick and Ari were all sitting at a table in the Great Hall, eating supper together as they waited for their parents to come back from their private, 'Original Dragon Rider's, plus Eret, May and Sylvia' meeting in the Haddock household. Hazel, being banned from the Forge, and now her house, was spending the time hanging out with her friends. She only just now realized how much she dreaded having to answer Ari's question.

Hazel looked up from poking at her food absentmindedly, seeing her friend's questioning glances. Apparently, she hadn't responded quick enough.

"Um, I-it was u-uneventful, went to the Edge, f-found my dragon, end of story." She really didn't want to have to explain everything that happened, along with the fact that she wanted to forget the part about being tied to a mast… yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen again anytime soon. (*Evil laugh from author* ^_^)

Clearly, they weren't buying it, if the looks on their faces said anything.

"Hazel, I know your lying, your stuttering." Said teen grimaced at what Ingrid pointed out. Ever since the incident with Alvin when she was twelve, she developed a stutter whenever she lied or was nervous or scared. Her parents had helped her try to get rid of it when she got back home, but ever since their little dust up with the Dragon Hunters, it ended up returning full force.

Hazel let out a large sigh, then took a breath, and recounted her adventure to the eager teens.

0o0o0

Hazel stared at the expressions on her peer's faces, resisting the urge to shrink down under the table. They all looked at her with mixes of pity, concern, and anger (She hoped was not directed at her).

"Wait." _Oh Thor…_

Jerrick stood up and pressed his hands into the table, leaning over to get closer to Hazel.

"You mean to tell us that these crazy Dragon Hunters are after our parents, _and us_ , just to get some stupid relic your Dad saved from when he was a teenager?" Hazel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ingrid.

"Ah, he's not as dumb as he looks." Ingrid smirked, and Hazel smacked her hand against her forehead, then stood up as well, stretching her arms out to keep Jerrick from pouncing on Ingrid.

"First of all, it's not just some stupid relic, it's called the Dragon Eye, and it can be used to find dragons, which could potentially lead to their demise," Hazel lowered herself back into her seat and rested her head on the table with a sigh. "And second, yes, they will come after us, and Berk…" Hazel abruptly sat up, startling Jay, who was sitting next to her, and making him jump, causing his helmet to fall over his eyes. "…Unless we stop them." Henrik looked at the Heir in alarm.

"Hazel, you can't be serious…" Hazel shook her head and stood up, starting to pace.

"But I am! I mean, think about it! We take the Dragon Eye somewhere else with us protecting it, meaning that they'll come after us, and leave Berk alone. We just have to keep the Eye away from them and Bam! Problem solved!" Henrik sighed and shook his head slightly. Jay pushed his helmet up and looked at Hazel worried.

"Um, In case you didn't notice, there's like, seven of us, and a whole armada of Dragon Hunters… How are a bunch of teens supposed to keep the Dragon Eye safe without getting killed?" Hazel thought for a minute, continuing her pacing.

"Well, I mean, our parents did it. You heard the stories, and there was only six of them, seven towards the end when Aunt Heather joined, and they managed to do it."

"Your forgetting one important problem," It was Destin that spoke up now. "Our parents were almost in their twenties when they left to make the Edge… All of us are either sixteen or younger. There is no way they'll let us run off on our own." Hazel smirked slightly.

"Look at who you're talking to. I've got Astrid and Hiccup Haddock as parents, and if what your parents have told me is true, I've got enough persuasion and stubbornness inherited from both to help them make up their minds." Before anyone could counter what she said, the Rider's walked in, the Chief and his wife in the middle, Hiccup holding Hazel's finished saddle under his arm. Hazel turned back towards the teens and gave a thumbs up, silently saying: _I got this!_

 _Review and tell me what you think! I am also still taking requests for any stories you want me to do! Whether in this AU or not ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, and welcome to chapter 2! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, even though it is kind of short…_

 _ **Amy:**_ _Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!_

 _ **Karen Hardy:**_ _Here's the negotiation… should be interesting… ^_^_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Hiccup, Astrid and the other Rider's made their way over to the teen's table, Hiccup taking the saddle out from under his arm and handing it to his daughter.

"Your new saddle ma'am, made from the finest leather in the Forge." Hiccup mock bowed and handed the saddle to Hazel, the girl laughing at his joke. She sat the saddle down on the table, then faced her parents again, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, um, can I talk to you guys?" Hazel fiddled with her hands, now suddenly nervous about expressing her epiphany to her parents. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look before nodding.

"Sure, everything alright?" Astrid moved forward and rested a hand on Hazel's shoulder. The teen nodded and looked up at Hiccup.

"Yeah just, Dad?" Hiccup nodded for her to continue, petting Toothless who came up behind him. "You know how Viggo and Axel kept on trying to get us to give them the Dragon Eye?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion at the topic, before nodding. Hazel took another breath. "Well, they both know we have it on Berk, and, _I can't believe I'm saying this…_ I think that we," Hazel gestured to the teens at the table, "Should take the Dragon Eye off Berk and defend it from Viggo." Hazel squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for their response at her rushed explanation.

Three…

Two…

One…

"WHAT!?" At once, all of the adults shouted out, causing Hazel to grimace and open her eyes, seeing worry, anger, and confusion displayed in front of her. Astrid had moved back next to Hiccup when she was explaining, leaving room for Henrik, who now stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder, silently giving her the comfort she needed.

"Hazel, what are you talking about? Take the Dragon Eye off Berk? Defend from Viggo? How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Astrid questioned. Hazel sighed.

"Just, hear me out. The Dragon Eye is on Berk, and Viggo wants it. That means he'll automatically set his sights here and attack. But, if it isn't on Berk, he won't come here and possibly cause a mass amount of deaths!" The adults all blinked in surprise.

"Why do you think that its your job to protect the Village?" Snotlout stepped up on the other side of Hiccup, who was still silent, taking everything in.

"Well, Dad said so himself: A Chief protects his own! I'm Berk's Heir, meaning I'll be Chief soon, hopefully not _too_ soon, so the best way to protect the island would be doing this! Think of it as, Chief training." Heather stepped forward then.

"Even if that does sort of make sense, where do you plan on taking the Eye?" Hazel looked up at her father, him still keeping silent, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I was thinking the Edge, we could fix it up, use that as a base, like you guys did?" Hiccup sighed loudly, finally breaking is silence and stepping up in front of Hazel.

"Hazel, why in the name of Thor should I let you run off and stay on the Edge by yourself with a madman and his crazy son running around the Archipelago?" Hazel crossed her arms.

"But I won't be alone! I'll have Peri, and the others and their dragons!" The other teens nodded, backing up their friend. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm not letting you and your friends stay on the Edge without an adult to look after you. It's too dangerous."

"Than you can come with us!" At this, everyone, including the teens, looked at Hazel in surprise, Hiccup's mouth open, gaping like a fish trying to come up with an answer.

"Hazel! I'm the Chief! I can't just pack up and move almost two days' flight from the village!" The young Heir bit her lip in thought.

"Well, then you don't have to come, the others can! Mom?" Astrid shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I'm with your Father on this one, it's too dangerous." Hazel groaned and flung her arms in exasperation.

"Come on, why is it such a big deal for us to be on our own? You guys built the Edge when you were teens!" Hiccup put his hands on his hips. Trying to talk sense into a teenager was like trying to teach a yak to breath fire: Impossible.

"We were eighteen, almost nineteen! Your fifteen years old!"

"Henrik's sixteen! That's only like, three years' difference!"

"You know what? I can't do this right now, we'll talk about it in the morning." Hiccup twisted around and started walking to the Great Hall doors. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Talk about it in the morning? Well, there's not much else to say other than the fact that you don't think I'm responsible enough to take care of myself? The village?"

"Hazel, drop it." Hiccup said dangerously calm in a warning tone. Still making his way towards the doors, Toothless trailing behind him.

"Why? Why is this such a big deal for you?" Hiccup clenched his hands into fits as he kept walking. "What are you so afraid of?" Hiccup stopped walking and whirled around to face Hazel and the others, his daughters last sentence hitting a nerve.

"I can't lose you again!" Hiccup yelled out, causing some of the other residents in the Great Hall to cease their conversations and turn their attention to their angry Chief. Hazel snapped her mouth shut, looking at her father with wide eyes, back stiff as she tried to form a response.

"Wha-"

"I already lost you once, Hazel, I'm not letting it happen again." Hiccup stated firmly. Hazel blinked in surprise. She swore her heart was about to beat out of her chest any moment. Her breathing picked up, almost to the point of breaching hyperventilating. She looked around to see everyone else looking at her, waiting for her response.

"I-I need some air…" Hazel then bolted towards the doors, dodging the hands of her friends and father trying to stop her as she ran out of the room, then down the stairs, bolting towards the forest.

"Hazel, wait!" Henrik shouted, his hand outstretched, as if he could stop the girl from running. He turned to Astrid, who was now comforting a distraught Chief. She nodded her head, setting him into motion. He whistled for Spike, mounted, then flew in the direction he last saw the Heir go. Everyone else watched the exchange, wide-eyed, before Tuffnut oh so smartly asked;

"What now?"

 _Well, that happened… wonder if anyone caught the very subtle Frozen reference ^_^  
Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter! Hope y'all like it!_

 _ **Hiccstridlover13:**_ _Hope I met your expectations!_

 _ **Nightfire7000:**_ _I'm glad you do!_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Hiccup paced back and forth in the Great Hall, Toothless sitting off to the side, staring at his rider with worried eyes, while Stoick sat on a bench facing his distraught son. Valka had taken Astrid to the house to vent out while Stoick stayed with Hiccup. The Chief sighed loudly and ceased his pacing for a moment to look at his father.

"I'm being reasonable about this, right?" He resumed his pacing again, the distinct _step, click_ echoing throughout the Hall. "I mean, she can't possibly believe that I'd let her move away at fifteen… right?" Stoick sat quietly, listening to his son rant about what had just occurred a while ago. This had been going on for a good ten minutes, Hiccup's never ending pacing starting to worry the father and dragon that he might end up digging a trench in his distress.

"She's fifteen! There's no way she can go up against Viggo and his Hunter's! Add the fact that she just got her dragon two days ago, the whole concept is just ridiculous!" Stoick took this moment to jump in.

"You were fifteen when Alvin came around, remember that." Hiccup looked up for a moment, then back down to the ground, watching his foot and peg-leg moving.

"That's beside the point."

"That's exactly the point." Stoick stood up and rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, pulling him over to the bench he was occupying. The two sat down and Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, what's really going on?" Hiccup sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, bent over with his head in his hands.

"I- Dad, I can't lose her… Her leaving, besides the fact that she is still too young for that, it means that, that she…" Stoick nodded, now realizing were this was headed.

"You think if she leaves, she won't need you anymore." Hiccup solemnly nodded his head. "Hiccup, do you remember when you first found the Dragon Eye, and came to the council about leaving to explore outside the Archipelago?" Hiccup nodded, sitting up to look at his father. "I'll admit it, I was scared." Hiccup gave him a confused look, urging him to continue. "I was scared, that if you left, you would find something better, and not want to come back. I was scared that you'd never need your old man again. But now look; You're the Chief, a husband, a father, and yet here we are, having this conversation." Hiccup thought for a moment, then nodded in understanding. "No matter what happens, a child will always need their parents, whether they notice it or not. Hazel will always need you to lean on, but you have got to let her explore, and enjoy being a teenager, before life decides to bring her back down from the clouds."

"And yes, the age thing does matter, but remember, you were her age when you started giving me near heart attacks." The two men chuckled at that. Hiccup shook his head slightly.

"I get what your saying, I really do, but think about it. She's fifteen, still needs to be trained in combat with, or without a dragon, I-I mean, if she's on a completely different island with no training, how is she going to survive?" Stoick thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Then train her."

"What? Dad, I just said-"

"I mean, train her on the Edge." Noticing his confused look Stoick continued. "Train her, train all of them. Doing it on the Edge means keeping the Dragon Eye safe, while also keeping Hazel and her friends safe." Hiccup went to interrupt, but Stoick stopped him. "Hiccup, I think the real question you need to ask yourself is, what is best for your people? Staying here? Or listening to your daughter?" He watched the contemplating look in his son's eyes, waiting for his answer.

"If, and that's a big if, I decide to listen to Hazel, what about the village? I'm the Chief for Thor's sake! I can't just leave them without a leader!" Stoick smiled.

"You have the answers to your questions, Hiccup. Your just afraid the answers are correct." Hiccup sighed, then nodded. Stoick continued. "My solution is this; I can be acting Chief while your gone, remember I've done it before, and every couple of days you can come back to check up on us. We can send Terror mails, keep in touch, and if there's ever a problem we can't handle, we will let you know. It won't last forever, son. Hazel needs to do this, take initiative, be put in a leadership position for practice if she wants to be a fantastic Chief, just like someone I know." Hiccup smirked and looked at his father. "She said so herself, think of it as Chief training."

"Well, what about you? Are you sure you can do this? I thought you were retired?" Stoick nodded and rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm positive. And besides, I've got Val, who I'm sure would be able to help out around the village." Hiccup sighed again and looked down.

"I know… I know what she's suggesting makes sense, but I… I don't want to put her in the same danger me and the other riders went through…" Stoick shook his head fondly.

"How do you think I felt every time you went off and did something stupid and reckless? Just like how you feel now. I know your worried Hiccup, anybody in your position would be, but she's got Haddock blood, _and_ Hofferson blood running through her. You know she won't put this to rest until you do something about it." Hiccup thought for a moment then nodded. "Now, you know what the right thing to do is, so go protect your people, and your daughter." Hiccup smiled and stood up, making his way over to Toothless, who up until now, was sitting patiently, listening to the conversation.

"Thanks Dad. Now all I have to do is find her, and I have a sneaking suspicion I know where she might be." Hiccup hoped onto Toothless' saddle, the two making their way out of the Great Hall, and into the sky.

0o0o0

Hazel was running through the forest, as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to spread as much distance between her and the Great Hall as she could. She had been running for quiet some time, her legs moving her in their own direction, until she finally noticed where they took her. _Of course…_

The Cove.

The Cove where her father and Toothless' relationship had started.

 _Great. 'cause they'll never find me here._ Hazel rolled her eyes at the sarcastic thought. She made her way down from the edge of the clearing, down to the small opening covered by a rotting shied. Her father had told her many stories from the times when he trained Toothless, one of them being why the shield was there in the first place. As she made her way over to the edge of the lake, she let out a long sigh and sat down, leaning against a rock that was resting a few feet from the water. Only then did she let the tears fall.

She was responsible enough! Why couldn't her father see that? Why couldn't he see that she was trying to protect the village? Isn't this what she was meant to do? Protect the village? Better to learn how to now before she becomes Chieftess.

Hazel stiffened slightly at the sound of wing beats, trying in vain to remove the tears flowing down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, listening to the dragon now land in the Cove. Why did her have to come here now? Couldn't he have wai-

"Hazel?"

Hazel's thoughts came to a halt as her name was called out, and not by her father's voice. _Henrik._ She sniffed slightly, but other than that, stayed silent, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"Hazel, we need to talk…" Hazel sighed and pulled her legs to her chest tighter.

"Go 'way. I don't want to talk." She managed to say past the sniffles that she was trying oh so desperately to cease. She heard Henrik sigh, then footsteps as he grew closer to her. She glanced up slightly to see him, a grim look on his face as he sat down next to her, bringing his own legs up against his chest. They were silent for a couple minutes, the only sound being Hazel's sniffles, and the occasional Razorwhip croon by Spike. Finally, Henrik spoke up.

"What… what happened back there? Why were you so upset about what he said?" Hazel took in a breath and let her legs drop down into a crossed position, never lifting her gaze from the ground.

"It's not so much what he said, so much as it was his _tone_ … I-I've never seen him so angry with me… I j-just froze! I can't remember us ever having a fight that was that bad before…" Henrik nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I, I know he's worried, but… to the extent that he doesn't even want to let me out of his sight?" Henrik sighed and brought his legs down as well. He rested a hand on Hazel's knee, causing her to look up at him for a moment.

"Hazel, you… you have no idea what it was like…" Hazel narrowed her eyes in confusion, but before she could ask, Henrik continued. "You were missing for _three years_ Hazel… The village was a mess, we were a mess, but most of all your parents were devastated. They had lost there only child, and Heir to the island. I can't even remember a time that I saw the two smile until they found you again." Hazel looked down, not wanting to meat his gaze. "Look, I know you don't like remembering what happened, but you can't pretend it didn't."

"I-I know…" Hazel mumbled.

"Yeah, well, maybe you need to start thinking about what your father was thinking when you mentioned leaving the island." Henrik moved slightly so he was turning in towards her. "He doesn't want you to leave because he's worried he'll never get you back. Hazel, think about this from his point of view." The young teen looked up to see Henrik's eyes staring at her. And boy, did she wish she hadn't look up. His eyes, bright green, they held such a strong emotion as if they were burning a hole into her soul. She could see anger, sadness, but most of all… fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of not being able to do anything… fear for her. At this, Hazel stopped scanning, dropping her gaze back to the grass, picking the green blades and twirling them in her fingers. In being occupied, she didn't here the sound of a dragon landing on the mossy ground, or the distinct sound of her father's _step, click_ gait.

Henrik looked up to see Hiccup walking towards the two of them, a sad expression on his features. He nudged Hazel slightly causing her to look up. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, before lowering back down quickly, her back going stiff. Henrik looked back at Hiccup, who was standing behind the rock now. The Chief nodded, Henrik returning it before he turned back to Hazel and squeezed her hand. He stood up, and mounted Spike, flying away from the Cove to let the father and daughter talk it out.

Hiccup looked up as he watched Henrik make his leave, then moved his gaze back down to his daughter. Sighing, he went around the rock and sat down in the spot Henrik had just occupied. He took a deep, calming breath.

This should be _interesting_ …

 _Review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my friends! Its been a little while! Sorry for the wait in this next chapter! Studying for exam's is just killing me… and all my time! Luckily I had a snow day today so yay!_

 _Updates are going to slow down significantly for the next little while, so just bear with me while I deal with this thing we call school ^_^_

 _PS: I've started an Instagram page, sooo, if you want to follow; greatdivide101_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Everything was silent for a moment. Hiccup and Hazel sat next to each other, not knowing where to start the conversation up. Hazel sighed, starting to feel uncomfortable with the awkward quietness in the area.

"Hey Dad, thought you didn't want to talk until the morning." Hiccup chuckled slightly and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her close. Hazel rested her head on his shoulder, her arms loosely crossed as she waited for his answer.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's chat about that idea you had." Hazel groaned and looked at the ground, her arms now uncrossed as she fiddled with her hands.

"I already know what your answer's gonna be, so why bother?" Hiccup shook his head and thought for a moment.

"Hazel, remember when we were captured by the Hunter's and they took you for your first interrogation?" Hazel looked up and nodded, shivering slightly at the memory. Hiccup pulled her closer to him. "Well, I was worried, actually scratch that, terrified of what could have happened. I didn't know what shape you'd come back to me in, or if you'd come back at all. It was horrible having you ripped away from me and me not being able to do anything to stop it." Hazel brought a hand up to her face, subconsciously touching the faint scar under her eye, put there by Axel. She looked back up, her eye brows drawn together.

"You never told me this…" Hiccup looked down and pulled her hand away from her face, then tugged her closer.

"Well, that fear, the same fear I felt that night, came back when you mentioned leaving. That fear was with me when you were taken for each interrogation, when Alvin took you, and basically anything else that was reckless involving you." The two chuckled slightly at that. "Point is, I know exactly how you feel, wanting to do this, hoping it's the right thing for both you and the village. But you need to understand that this'll be tough, on all us parents." Hazel sighed and nodded.

"I know where this is going, you don't have to continue."

"Hold on," Hiccup continued. "Hazel, your idea about moving to the Edge makes a lot of sense now that I've thought it over, and since I'm still against you kids going on your own, we'll tag along with you, keep you out of trouble and sorts, 'cause I know how you are. Your just like me." Hazel smiled brightly and sat up.

"You always got in trouble as a teen?" Hiccup laughed and nodded.

"I once broke the record for destroyed buildings in a year, in one week." Hazel laughed as Hiccup stood up, holding out his hands to help her up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, then tugged her against him in a hug. Hazel returned it, then looked up.

"So… the Edge, is that a yes or a no? Just to be clear…" Hiccup chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That is a yes." Hazel smiled and hugged her father tighter before pulling back. Hiccup grabbed her wrist and started walking towards Toothless. "Come on, we'd better get back before they send search parties out to look for us." Hazel nodded and hopped onto the Night Fury behind her father, the dragon leaping into the sky as Hiccup adjusted the tail fin. Hazel leaned onto Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his waist with a smile.

0o0o0

"He said yes!?"

Hazel and the other teens were in the Dragon Academy, Hazel standing in front recounting the good news. The young girl's smile still had yet to be wiped from her face.

"Yes he said yes! He's talking to your parents right now! We just have to wait to see what they have to say." Jay looked past Hazel at the doors to see said adults walking into the Academy. He smiled and pushed his helmet up.

"Looks like we don't have to wait any longer." Hazel spun around, the other teens turning their gazes to the adults with hopeful looks as they walked forward. Astrid smiled at the young teens' eagerness and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders turning her back in the position she was in before.

"I'm going to assume you all know the good news?" The teens all nodded. "Well then, not sure why you're just standing here, go get packing! Pack at least enough for a week, that way we'll have enough provisions to stay and fix up the Edge before we come back." As the teens scrambled out of the Academy, Hiccup stepped up on Hazel's unoccupied side. He smiled and held out her saddle.

"Why don't we start off your training by showing you how to properly harness your dragon?" Hazel nodded eagerly, before narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Start off training? What do you mean training?" Astrid laughed and started moving towards the open gates, her arm still around the confused teen, bringing her with her.

"You don't really think we're going to let you go against the Dragon Hunter's without any training on how to fight them, do you?" Hazel sighed, then looked up at Hiccup.

"We're still going to the Edge, but since you need training, we'll do it there. We can try some of our old drills we used, like Beat the Dome!" Astrid smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Beat the Dome? Isn't that the one that only you could beat?"

"Hey! Practice makes perfect!" Hazel laughed and shook her head fondly at her parents.

"You guys are nuts, but if it means we won't get killed our first fight, then training it is." The three headed off to their home to get started on packing.

0o0o0

The teens and their parents, minus Eret and May, who stayed behind to help take care of the village, were all hovering just before the fog bank leading to the outside of the Archipelago. They had finished packing earlier that day, and now had said packs attached to their dragons. Hazel took a deep breath and looked at her parents, who were flying side by side on her left. The both smiled and nodded.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

All eyes turned to where the Ingerman family was hovering, to Hazel's right. Fishlegs was fiddling with his fingers nervously as he looked at the others.

"I mean, its been almost 18 years since we've done something like this, are you su-" Fishlegs was cut off by Snotlout, who flew right above him and smacked his helmet, making all of the teens laugh.

"Come on Fishface! Live a little!" Hiccup and Astrid grinned at the old nickname and nodded along with Snotlout.

"Snotlout's right, Fishlegs. Besides, we already made it this far." Astrid pointed out. Fishlegs just nodded with a grumble. Henrik rolled his eyes and flew up closer to the Haddocks.

"So, can we go? Or are we just gonna sit here all day?" The adults laughed at the impatience the kids had and nodded. Snotlout and the twins pumped there fits in the air with a shout;

"Into the great beyond!"

Hazel sent a questioning look to her parents and they just laughed.

"Just like old times." Hiccup chuckled. He turned back to the others still waiting with a smile. "You heard them! Let's go!"

The dragons all surged forward into the fog bank, their riders on top, as they prepared for the next adventure ahead.

 _Done! This chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but with exam's and second semester starting my brain has basically turned into mush, so this was probably all that was going to come out… I hope you liked it though! And sorry if the ending seems rushed! I had the first two parts written out, but this last part just gave me such a hassle, so I hope it sounds, okay?_

 _Review and let me know what you think, and if you have any questions!_


End file.
